Slippy Toad
Slippy Toad is a fictional anthropomorphic frog (although often presumed to be a toad because of his name) character from the ''Star Fox'' series of video games. Slippy Toad, son of Beltino Toad (one of the advisors in Star Fox: Assault), is the most humane member of the Star Fox team and Fox's childhood friend. His character has normal faults found in everyday humans such as his childishness and stammering. Slippy can also be seen as a personification of childishness seeing life as more or less a game in contrast to Falco Lombardi, who sets his honour above all else. He is also the inventor in the Star Fox team, being behind most of the team's technology. History ''Star Fox'' In the first game, Slippy is seemingly the greenhorn of the team, since he is the least skilled pilot. The fact that he constantly wears a baseball cap, a choker, and stammers also adds to this. While this game did not have any real voice work, a stylized "chatter" accompanied all characters' messages. Slippy's chatter was fairly deep, and suggested a large, fat character. ''Star Fox 64'' In Star Fox 64 (also released as Lylat Wars), Slippy takes the role of the team's mechanic, analyzing the bosses and building vehicles such as the Landmaster (tank) and the Blue Marine (submarine). He continues to be a pilot as well. It is also noticeable that he speaks in a high-pitched and childish voice which contrasts the deep character of the previous game and portrays him as a inexperienced and innocent character. This is also when Slippy becomes more childish and begins to stammer more. ''Star Fox Adventures'' Slippy begins inventing things to help on Fox's journey instead of piloting an Arwing. The binoculars that he sent down wind up in Shabunga's Store who never misses an opportunity to make a profit and he also sends Fox a Sharpclaw disguise. Slippy (along with Peppy Hare) was voiced by Christopher Seavor. ''Star Fox: Assault'' Slippy continues to pilot an Arwing and analyzes the boss, allowing one to see their life gauges. He frequently gets into trouble during missions. If one fails to save him, he will not be able to display the health of the level's boss. It should be noted that he has apparently aged enough to drop the much-ridiculed voice he had in Star Fox 64. Slippy also appears to be the brains since he was the first one to see through the Aparoid Queen's voice imtations. In VS. Mode, Slippy is a high-skilled character. He is also the only character to have a full five stars for Landmaster skills in his Character Abilities. Trivia * During the gap between Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Adventures, Slippy briefly worked for Cornerian weapons R&D where he invented many spacecraft, weapons and gadgets for the Cornerian forces. *In the games Slippy is the one who needs help to deal with an enemy following him the most. References External links *Slippy Toad at [http://starfox.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Arwingpedia, the Star Fox wiki] *Slippy Toad at [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Smash Wiki, the Super Smash Bros. wiki] * *Slippy Toad (video game character) at GiantBomb Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Characters created by Shigeru Miyamoto Category:Extraterrestrial characters in video games Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional frogs and toads Category:Fictional mechanics Category:Inventor characters in video games Category:Male characters in video games Category:Mercenary characters in video games Category:Military personnel characters in video games Category:Nintendo protagonists Category:Star Fox characters Category:Video game sidekicks Category:Video game characters introduced in 1993 Category:Fictional amphibians